Pourquoi Wesker en veut au STARS !
by Akesta
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Wesker ne supporte pas les STARS et cela depuis l'époque où ils étaient sous son commandement. Mais pourquoi exactement ? ... Pure délire ! Fan de Matrix venez ici, Néo en blond vous acceuille XD !
1. avant propos

**Auteur : **Akesta

**Titre : **Pourquoi Wesker en veut aux STARS !

**Origine : **Resident Evil

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer : **Ils sont pas à moi et j'ai pas réussi à leur voler Wesker ! Tout appartient à Capcom.

**Situation : **Avant le Resident Evil premier du nom, donc Wesker est encore le capitaine des STARS.

**Petit mot : **Ce chapitre est l'avant-propos du pur délire qui va suivre. Je caricature un peu (voir beaucoup) les personnages de RE mais comme certains ne connaisse pas cet univers je fais ici une description rapide de l'univers et sur ce qu'on sait des personnages AVANT les jeux pour que ceux qui auront envie de jouer garde le suspens intacte. Si un personnage nouveau est utilisé dans la fic et que vous ne le connaissez pas, il sera décrit ici !

Sinon c'est aussi une suite de petit drable donc si vous en voulez d'autres faut me laisser plein de reviews na ! (Du chantage ... tout à faite et j'en suis fière .)

Univers: Raccoon City, paisible petite ville du Middle West des États-Unis dont la stabilité économique ne repose que sur la multinationale pharmaceutique Umbrella Corp., est le théâtre d'étranges disparitions. Des dizaines de personnes sont enlevées et ne sont jamais retrouvées. Les efforts de la police restent vains. Cependant, des témoins affirment avoir vus des groupes d'une dizaine de personnes, certains affirment que les victimes auraient été dévorées. Les S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) sont alors envoyés dans la forêt de Raccoon pour éclaircir ce mystère …

Albert Wesker: au départ chercheur pour Umbrella Corp. et co-créateur du virus-T, il devint par la suite chef des S.T.A.R.S servant ainsi d'espion pour Umbrella au sein de la police et aussi mieux camouflé les agissements de la firme. Il enverra l'équipa Bravo des S.T.A.R.S. (l'équipe la moins expérimenté) pour tester les monstres créé via le virus-T au manoir puis se servira de ce prétexte pour envoyé l'équipe Alpha et les dirigera vers le manoir Arclay.

Chris Redfield: tireur d'élite renvoyé de l'armé de l'air pour mauvaise conduite, il intègre l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S. Il sait aussi piloter un hélicoptère.

Jill Valentine: fille de voleur, elle a travaillé pour l'US Delta force avant de rentrer dans l'équipe Bravo des S.T.A.R.S. Elle est experte en mécanique, explosif et crochetage de serrure.

Barry Burton: le plus vieux du groupe avec Albert Wesker. Il a travaillé dans le SWAT avant d'intégrer l'équipe Alpha des S.T.A.R.S. Il est responsable de l'armement.

Joseph Frost: ancien membre de l'équipe Bravo, il sera promu dans l'équipe Alpha et s'occupe de la maintenance des véhicules et est un expert en transport. Il se fait attaquer par des chiens zombifiés dans la forêt.

Brad Vierkes: il intègre les S.T.A.R.S en temps que pilote d'hélicoptère de l'équipe Alpha, il partira avec quelques minutes après le début de la mission.

Claire Redfield: petite sœur de Chris Redfield. Elle apparait bien plus tard dans le jeu donc je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage.

Enrico Marini: chef de l'équipe Bravo des STARS. Désolé mais c'est tout ce qu'on sait de lui.

William Birkin: chercheur à Umbrella, co-créateur du virus-T et créateur du virus-G. C'est un ami proche de Wesker. Il a une femme et une fille.


	2. Fait la poule ! Fait la poule !

**Auteur : **Akesta

**Disclamer :** Ils sont pas à moi et j'ai pas réussi à leur voler Wesker ! Tout appartient à Capcom.

**Petit mot ****:** Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue suite de pur délire parodique ! Laissez-moi des reviews en bas pour me dire ce que vous en pensé.

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 1**** :** Fait la poule ! Fait la poule ...

« Notre mission est très simple ! Nous devons juste aller arrêter des trafiquants de drogues en liaison avec des groupes terroristes. Si vous suivez le plan, il n'y aura pas de soucie ! »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit une heure avant et il y croyait dure comme fer. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Wesker, chef des STARS, sentait que cette fois-ci ça allait mal tourner. Et ce pressentiment ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait jugé utile de voir les qualités du petit nouveau, Brad Vierkes, sur le terrain. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille morte depuis le début de la mission et cela ne faisait que l'agacer et lui rappeler que les autres idiots restez aux Q.G. Le traitait de poule mouillée. Ce dernier demanda pour la énième fois à son capitaine depuis qu'ils étaient partit du Q.G. :

« Capitaine ! Et si on repartait ? Les autres on pas besoin de nous hein ?

- Vierkes ! Nous sommes là pour justifier notre salaire et il ne devrait y avoir aucune complication si vous suivez mes ordres à la lettre !

- Mais si jamais ils nous tombaient dessus comme ça ? Et si ils étaient armés ? Et si ... »

Là ! S'en était trop ! Wesker pensa intérieurement _Bien sûr qu'ils seront armés abrutit ! Ils ne vont pas se ramener avec des fleurs en nous demandant de les enfermé parce qu'ils ont été méchants !! _Mais il préféra garder cette pensée pour lui sinon il allait se retrouver seul pour cette mission, et son plan parfait en comptait deux !

Au détour d'un chemin les deux STARS, pistolet en main, se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une dizaine de malfrat, mitraillette en main, les attendant patiemment. Wesker avait prévu ce problème dans son plan et allait passer à la phase « j'impressionne le nouveau et je le test ses aptitudes au tir en situation réelle tout en gardant mon brushing impeccable » quand il s'aperçut que ses ennemis riaient de façon stupide. Et il comprit vite pourquoi. En effet une partie de son plan s'enfuyait en courant de façon très bizarre. Les bras en l'air et hurlant comme une fille. Il aurait trouvé ça drôle SI il n'était pas entouré de dix mecs armés de mitraillettes et prêt à le descendre LUI. Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette mission et il venait de comprendre pourquoi ! Pour une fois, cet abrutit de paranoïaque de Redfield avait raison, Vierkes n'était qu'une poule mouillé. Mais le problème était que maintenant il se retrouvait devant dix hommes mieux armés que lui et seul. Et son plan parfait ne prévoyait pas vraiment ce cas de figure...

« Ben ! Tu es déjà de retour Brad ? Demanda un Chris vraiment très étonné.

- Eh bien c'est que ...

- Et où est le capitaine ? Questionna Jill surprise.

- C'est à dire que ...

- Alors ta première mission ! Ça s'est bien passé ? S'enquit Joseph.

- Justement il ...

- Ben dîtes donc ! Vous avez fait drôlement vite ! On devait se retrouver ici que dans une heure ! Dit un Barry revenant avec l'équipe alpha ayant apparemment fini leur partie de la mission.

- Je dois vous dire que ...

- Vierkes ! Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! Ordonna glacialement un Wesker dont les cheveux étaient en bataille et les habits déchirés de toute part mais dont les lunettes avaient miraculeusement survécu, intactes.

- ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demandèrent les autres étonnés.

- Ben en faite ... je me suis enfui quand une centaine de mec armée jusqu'aux dents (non je n'exagère pas !) nous sont tombés dessus ! »

Expliqua Brad avant de se dire qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un mec comme le capitaine qui venait de se battre contre 1000 hommes surentraînés et armés pour la guerre lui laisse une seule chance de survie et qu'il ferait peut être mieux de fuir le pays pendant quelque temps, juste comme ça avant que les autres le pousse dans le bureau de leur chef. Et oui, eux non plus ne voulait pas se frotter à leu capitaine en colère et il fallait mieux sacrifier un homme que quatre.

* * *

Alors ? Plus ? Pas plus ? Heureux ou en train déjà de rechercher mon adresse pour m'assassiner ? Un seul moyen que je le sache, c'est de laisser une review !!


	3. Kesako ?

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer **: Donc si je rentre par les canalisations, que je monte 120 étages et que je rentre dans le bureau du Big Boss sans déclencher les alarmes, que je vole Resident Evil et que je refasse le chemin inverse sans être vue ... ouais bon je peux rêver pour les avoir !!

**Petit mot **: Je rappelle que dans cette fic, Wesker à entre 38 et 40 ans et que je transpose un peu l'histoire à aujourd'hui (les portables n'étaient pas existant dans les années 80-90.)

Je remercie chaleureusement Chanou et DarkDevil The Destructeur pour leur review en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas les seuls à m'en laisser !! (oui oui ! Je sors !!)

**Chapitre 2 :** Kesako ?

« Si jamais vous veniez un jour à ne pas pouvoir venir au bureau ou en mission quel que soit la raison, je veux que vous me préveniez immédiatement.

- Et si on n'arrive pas à vous joindre parce que vous êtes parti en mission capitaine ?

- Enfin une bonne remarque de votre part Valentine ! Je vais vous communiquer mon numéro de portable, mais je veux que vous m'appeliez dessus qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou pour me communiquer une absence SI la mission n'a pas déjà commencé. Autres questions ?

- Et si jamais on est aphone ??

- ...

- Ben oui ! Si on a une super angine de la mort qui tue ? On fait comment pour vous le dire ??

- Et bien vous m'envoyez un message Redfield ! Même pour vous cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ! »

Et aujourd'hui il comprenait pourquoi William lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, les messages sur portable ! Il avait en effet reçu le matin même un message, tenant plus d'un message codé que d'un message. Il avait pourtant dit qu'ils ne devaient pas coder les messages si ce n'était pas pour une mission. Mais là, ...

« Slt cap! Dsl jsré pa là parck pa bi1! Mé vou tqt jsré drtour 2m1 sur! Vé voir lmédsin ds 2h jsui afon lol! Alé slt é crié pa sur lé otr! ;-) »

... Il n'y comprenait rien ! Il savait qui lui avait envoyé ce message puisqu'il ne manquait que Redfield, mais rien n'à faire ! C'était incompréhensible ! Il avait à peine compris que Redfield était malade (bon ça il l'avait deviné dès qu'il avait reçut le message) et qu'il allait voir un médecin dans deux heures. Mais le reste était illisible, surtout le petit ;-) à la fin. Et Wesker refusait de demander à Valentine ou à Vierkes (il doutait que Barry puisse lui répondre) de lui traduire ce code incompréhensible. Il avait réussi à décoder le génome des humains, le binaire des ordinateurs alors ce n'est pas le message de Redfield qui allait lui tenir tête ! Foie de Wesker !

« Au faite capitaine, vous savez pourquoi Chris n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? » Demanda innocemment Jill.

Là, il était mal ! Il ne pouvait pas restez sans réponse devant une question aussi banale mais il ne trouvait toujours pas comment déchiffré ce foutu code ! Il repensa à la conversation et dit avec un ton de l'évidence histoire de donner de la constance à son tissu de mensonge :

« Il est tombé malade et doit avoir sûrement une angine car il est aphone. Il ne devrait pas revenir avant une semaine.

- Le pauvre ! On ira le voir après le service hein les gars ?

- Ouais ! Dire les autres STARS en cœur.

- Bien puisque cette histoire est réglée, vous avez des rapports à me rendre pour midi ! Rappela Wesker ce qui jeta un froid dans la pièce, forçant les pauvres STARS à travailler. »

« Alors comme ça on tombe malade pile au moment ou il faut rendre les rapports semestriels et on évite la corvée ? Lui demanda Barry avec un grand sourire.

- Enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu me passer la combine ! Rigola Joseph. Moi aussi j'aurais préféré rester chez moi aujourd'hui !!

- Et la galanterie alors ? Les femmes d'abord ! Plaisanta Jill passant devant les deux autres garçons pour dire bonjour à Chris.

- Le capitaine a dit que tu revenais que dans une semaine ! Déclara Brad ayant réussi à se frayer un chemin entre un "colosse" et un "diable" (pensés de Brad envers un certain Barry et un certain Joseph).

- Mais non ! Je reviens demain ! Répliqua dans un murmure alors que Chris avait presque hurlé.

- Et c'est qu'il est vraiment tombé malade ce con ! Taquina Joseph qui évita de justesse un coussin de la part de Chris.

- Mais ... pourquoi le capitaine a dit ça alors ? S'étonna Brad.

- Il a fait la même chose que moi quand je reçois un SMS de mes filles, on devine plus qu'on ne comprend et vu qu'une angine ça dure environs une semaine ... Expliqua Barry qui tenait un Redfield prêt à assassiner un Joseph hilare à coup de coussin.

- Mais j'ai fait le moins raccourci possible pourtant ! J'ai même laissé un petit simley ! Dit la pauvre petite voix à peine audible.

- Un quoi ? Demanda un Barry les yeux rond. »

Les autres rirent à cette remarque avant d'expliquer à un Barry perplexe le langage subtil du SMS et des simleys.

Pendant ce temps, Wesker avait fini par déchiffrer ce code bizarroïde et pensait en inclure une partie dans un nouveau code pour pouvoir tranquillement envoyer ses rapports à Umbrella. Mais ce ;-) restait toujours un mystère pour lui. Dans une tentative désespérée, il tourna son portable dans tout les sens et tout d'un coup il comprit. Ce truc était en faite une tête lui faisant un clin d'œil !!

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Alors ? Plus ? Pas plus ? On arrête d'envoyer des tueurs à gage ? Je peux retirer les kilomètres de piège devant chez moi ? XD ! Heu ... une petite review ? Le bouton est juste à côté ALLERRRRRRRRRRRR !!


	4. La Valkyrie des PC !

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer :** Cette fois-ci je suis sûre que si je passe pas les égouts, assomme un garde avec la clef B905 sur lui, passe par l'ascenseur, trompe tout le monde en trouvant un faut badge et que ... bon ! Ils sont pas encore à moi mais ça ne saurait tarder mon plan est imparable MOUHAHA !!

**Petit mot :** Pour cette fic, certains (voir tout le monde) remarquera que l'informatique est à l'honneur encore une fois ... ben en faite faut dire que ça m'inspire particulièrement donc ... XD !!

Encore merci pour les review de DarkDevil The Destructeur (et oui les S c'est utile !!) !

**Chapitre 3 :** La Valkyrie des PC !

« Désolé capitaine, mais avant qu'on parte en mission, vous pouvez m'aider à envoyer un de ces trucs ... E-rail je crois !

- E-mail Barry ! E-mail ! Je pense que oui, nous avons le temps en une heure !

- Heu ... je voudrais en faite que vous m'aiguillez simplement ! Je voudrais pouvoir le faire seul ensuite pour arrêter d'opportuner tout le monde avec ça !

- Je suis d'accord ! Bien ! Veuillez allumer le PC de Vierkes, nous utiliserons le sien.

- D'accord chef ... »

Wesker partit cinq minutes histoire de se prendre un café. Il était resté avec Barry pour attendre un signal d'une taupe qui leur confirmera la présence d'un dangereux terroriste dans un des entrepôts abandonnés et les autres étaient partis en avance pour préparer le terrain quand lui et Barry arriveraient. Un plan qui, cette-fois ci, devrais se passer sans anicroche quelconque. Il revint avec deux cafés à la main et pouffa intérieurement de rire. En effet voir un Barry à quatre pattes en train de visiblement chercher quelque chose était plutôt une vision risible du pauvre Irlandais. Il lui demanda sans rien laisser paraître de son fou rire :

« Vous cherchez ?

- Ben le PéCé !

- ... Un PC est un ordinateur Barry !

- ... Ah bon ?

- C'est une abréviation !

- ... Ahhh ! Heu ... je vais l'allumer !

- D'accord ! »

Il mit les deux cafés sur son bureau et lut les deux rapports qu'il avait reçu le temps que l'ordinateur se mette en route quand Barry sortit une boîte avec des petits trous. Un peu surpris il allait demander ce que c'était quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait : une souris ! Une VRAI souris ! Il sentait le fou rire revenir au grand galop mais demanda juste pour être sûr de ne pas s'être tromper :

« Pourquoi avez-vous amené une souris au juste ?

- ... Ben faut pas utiliser une souris avec ces machins ? »

Et là, sa façade froide et distante vacilla imperceptiblement. En effet il n'avait pas pu retenir un minuscule sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'en informatique voulait dire le mot souris ! Remettez cette pauvre créature dans sa boîte et arrêter de la martyriser en tentant de lui mettre sa queue dans la prise des écouteurs !

- ... C'est pas ça une souris ?

- Si, si ! C'en est une magnifique d'ailleurs ! Mais quand on parle de souris avec un ordinateur, c'est ça ! »

Expliqua-t-il en montrant la souris informatique reliée son propre ordinateur. Barry ouvrit des yeux ronds et trouva celle de Brad. Wesker se rapprocha de lui et lui expliqua étape par étape ce qu'était un ordinateur en gros, comment l'utiliser, expliquer internet, lui montrer comment y aller ...

« Enfin revenue ! Brad ! C'était pas la peine de faire un 180 pour atterrir ! Réprimanda Jill en se tenant la nuque.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?

- RETIRES TES ÉCOUTEURS ! Hurla Chris se tenant aussi la nuque.

- MES QUOI ?

- TES ÉCOUTEURS !! Hurlèrent les trois autres tout en se tenant leur nuque.

- AHHHHH ! Dit Brad retirant enfin ses écouteurs dont on entendit la musique des Valkyries de Vagner.

- ... Tu écoutais ça pendant que tu pilotais ? Demanda Joseph.

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ?

- NE RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !! Hurlèrent en cœur Chris, Joseph et Jill.

- D'accord ! Dit Brad se cachant derrière un distributeur de friandise. »

L'équipe rentra maudissant toujours Brad et son foutu 180 à toute allure juste avant l'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère quand ils virent Barry appuyer sur la touche "entrée" du clavier, visiblement ravi et un Wesker qui soupira de soulagement que sa torture se soit enfin achever. Puis ce dernier regarda les autres avant de leur demander après un long silence :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ?

- Ben ... capitaine ! Vous nous aviez dis que si jamais vous ne nous aviez pas contactés au bout de quatre heures, la mission était annulée ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Rappela un Chris prêt à devoir s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau. Mais contre toute attente, son capitaine regarda l'heure, puis le dossier de la chaise devant lui qui tournait sur lui-même : là où se trouvait à peine deux secondes auparavant Barry qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la pièce. Chris sentit Jill et Joseph le pousser vers ce qui était devenu à présent une bête assoiffée de sang et accessoirement capitaine avant d'imiter Barry et de fermer la porte à clef. Comme disait la devise des STARS : mieux vaut un mort que quatre ! ... Surtout si c'est le capitaine qui est en face !

* * *

Par miracle pourrais-je avoir plus de review (bien ou pas je m'en fous) ET pouvoir sortir de chez moi SANS manquer de me faire tuer ? Merci d'avance ;-) !


	5. C'est à l'école Tagadagada

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer :** Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Les enfoirés ont oubliés de mettre sur leur carte le petit (juste deux étages) laboratoire qu'ils ont là-dedans ! Je me suis frottée à une vingtaine de Régénéradores, trois Hunter, une dizaine de zombies qui courait EUX (ça doit être les prototypes du RE5) et un Némésis qui disait « INTRU » ... bilan : trois côtes cassées, une jambe dans le plâtre et un mal de crâne ! Même pas un poster pour moi bouh !! Donc toujours pas à moi !

**Petit mot :** A part la raclé de ma vie par des monstres sortit droit de l'esprit détraqué de scientifique ? Ben ... rien !

À si ! Remerciement à Chanou et DarkDevil The Destructeur pour leurs soutiens dans ce gros délire sans nom ! Et si les S n'existaient pas DarkDevil, tu pourrais rien faire na !!

**Chapitre 4 :** C'est à l'école Tagadagada, qu'on apprend les bêtises !

« Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Albert Wesker et je suis le chef des l'équipe des STARS !

- Bonjour monsieur !

- Monsieur Wesker est ici pour vous parler de la sécurité routière ! Il nous fera d'abord une présentation rapide du code de la route et des dangers auquel vous vous exposez si vous ne le suivez pas. Ensuite vous pourrez lui poser quelques questions et enfin nous irons dans la cour de l'école pour que vous preniez vos vélos et mettez en pratique ce que vous aurez appris ! Je vous laisse la parole M. Wesker !

- Bien ! Pour commencer ... »

STOP !! Vous vous demandez tous comment Wesker s'est-il retrouvé à devoir parler sécurité routière avec des gosses de 11/12 ans ! Et bien pour le comprendre, revenons deux jours en arrières !

Deux jours avant !

« Chef !

- Qu'y a-t-il Jill ?

- Et bien cette année, c'est au tour des STARS de devoir aller se coltiner la présentation de la sécurité routière à l'école de Raccoon !

- Je le sais ! Et ?

- Et bien ... comme personne ne veut vraiment y aller à cette journée on ...

- On ?

- On a pensé à tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait à cette journée !

- Fort bien ! Allez-y ! »

Et Wesker se remis à lire le journal comme si on ne l'avait pas déranger ! Mais comme Valentine ne bougeait pas, il lui demanda :

« Autre chose ?

- Ben en faite, moi et les autres on ne voit pas pourquoi vous en serez dispensé capitaine !

- C'est un des avantages à être capitaine justement !!

- Oui mais vous n'arrêtez pas de nous dire qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre vous et nous ! »

Wesker commençait à voir où voulait en venir Jill ... et voyait surtout qu'avec sa chance, il allait se coltiner cette journée de merde. Il prit donc comme « excuse » :

« Je suis d'accord mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'absenter pendant une journée comme ça et c'est dans trois jours !

- Nous y avons pensé et nous en avons parlé au commissaire Iron qui trouvait l'idée fort intéressante ! »

Et là, Wesker se demanda pourquoi ses abrutis retrouvaient la notice de « comment utiliser son cerveau en dix leçons » que quand il s'agissait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Il avait prévu en effet de s'absenter discrètement pendant la journée pour envoyer son rapport à Umbrella en prétextant une ronde de routine. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que sa légendaire malchance le laisse tranquille pour une fois. Il suivit Jill qui l'amena en bas ou les autres s'entraînaient au tir, sauf pour un qui nettoyait les armes.

Et voilà comment Wesker se retrouve à battre tous les records au 400 mètres haies. Bien entendu, cette année-là était aussi la pire des années. Le directeur lui-même l'avait prévenu que ces monstres avaient déjà mis cinq maîtresses en dépression, mais pendant l'exposé, ils avaient été étonnamment calme et avait posé des questions fort intéressantes. Il avait pensé que son aura de chef aurait suffit à les calmer, mais il comprit vite que non une fois les vélos enfourchés. Il s'était fait poursuivre par des jumelles aux allures de gothique lolita, une bande de cinq morveux qui n'avaient rien à envier des pires gangs New-Yorkais et bien entendu, il avait laissé son arme de service au commissariat pensant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin en face d'une bande de gosses. Et pendant qu'il courait tout en cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse faire une arme contre le gang des bacs à sable qui eux avaient des couteaux bien aiguiser, il se jura de faire payer cette chère Jill et ce cher Chris car c'est eux qui avaient été voir Iron.

Pendant ce temps, au bureau des STARS.

« Barry, tu m'as impressionné ! Tu as réussi à avoir le capitaine sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Félicita Jill.

- Il faut dire que tu es un bon professeur ! Répliqua Barry. J'espère qu'il va réussir à les mater ses monstres !

- Et bien l'opération « envoyons le chef s'occuper de notre mission » est un succès ! Déclara Chris fier de son plan. Et puis ça ne lui fait pas de mal de sortir un peu du cadre du travail.

- Il doit les avoir mâter à l'heure qu'il est ! Renchérit Joseph. Et puis la il doit être en cour de maths et dessin HAHAha ha ...

- ...

- Enfin bon ! Il doit avoir fini ! Conclua Joseph déçut que sa blague est rencontré un tel froid. »

Et la petite troupe continua sur un autre sujet tout en buvant du coca. Comme dit le proverbe : quand le chat n'est pas là, les souries dansent !

* * *

Et encore une de faite ! Je peux avoir des reviews ?? Allez !! En plus si vous m'en laissez une, je vous donne 100 euro (un joli billet tiré du jeu La Bonne Paye XD) ! Et aussi calmer Hitman, parce que c'est chiant de se méfier de tout le monde, même du laitier !


	6. Remise à niveau !

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer :** J'ai un nouveau plan ! Cette fois je passe par le toit ! Ben oui le bureau du directeur est au dernier étage ! Donc je vole un hélico de Air Force One (pas gagné mais j'ai mes entrés perso) et je le pilote avec mon «Le pilotage d'un hélicoptère pour les nuls», ensuite je me pose sur le toit et j'infiltre le bureau du Big Boss par la fenêtre tout en restant discret parce que ce sera dimanche et que y'aura que les gardiens ! Ça va marcher !! Si, si !! Je les aurais un jour ! Je les aurais !! XD

**Petit mot :** Et encore une fic déjanté de ma part ... ça fait déjà cinq ! Au bout de 10 vous aurez le droit à un prix spécial, deux pour le prix d'un XD !! Mais pour ça des reviews sont exigés (Starfic : Le retour du chantage XD) !

Comme d'habitude, spécial remerciement à Mister DarkDevil The Destructeur (d'un côté t'as pas tord moi aussi j'aurais eu plus en dictée mais dit cette phrase sans un seul s : un serpent serpente dans le désert de Gobi sans savoir ce qu'il fait là ! Vas-y ! Je veux entendre ça !!) Et à Bolbizaurd que je remercie pour son aide à la relecture (ben oui je fais plein de fautes que je vois pas donc je demande de l'aide).

Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 5 :** Remise en forme.

«Capitaine ! Vous allez vraiment à un rendez-vous galant dans cette tenue ? Vous voulez la faire fuir ?

- Elle a raison capitaine ! Elle ne voudra jamais de vous là-dedans ! Soutenue Chris.

- Premièrement, qui vous dit que j'ai un rendez-vous galant ? Et deuxièmement c'est simple et sobre ! Je ne vois pas le problème ! Réplique Wesker qui portait un pull noir, un pantalon noir, les chaussures de villes noires, des mitaines noires et ses habituelles lunettes noires. (Man In Black XD ... Oui c'est bon je sors !)

- Ben vous avez passé dix minutes et vingt secondes à vous changer alors qu'il vous en faut la moitié habituellement. Répliqua Joseph.

- Pour une fois, je voulais prendre mon temps puisque vous étiez déjà changé AVANT l'heure Jill !

- Oups !

- C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Demanda Barry les mains dans les poches (Désolé DD j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

- Il se trouve que ces deux jeunes gens s'imaginent que je vais à un rendez-vous galant et veulent me faire changer de tenue !

- Ben elle est très bien sa tenue ! Où est le problème ?

- ... Vous avez vraiment des goûts de vieux ! Expliqua Brad qui pour une fois osait dire ce qu'il pensait.

- ... Brad ? Réussit à dire en première Jill.

- Ben quoi ! C'est vrai ! Faudrait ... je sais pas moi ... enfin les relooker quoi !

- Hors-de-question ! Déclara catégoriquement/Hurla les deux concernés (devinez qui le hurle et qui le déclare catégoriquement ... les paries sont ouverts XD)

- C'est une excellente idée Brad ! Rétorqua Joseph, visiblement emballé par cette idée. Demain c'est congé ! On a qu'à faire les boutiques avec eux !

- Attendez une minute ! Qui vous dit que nous voulons changer de style vestimentaire ? Demanda un Wesker visiblement pâle. Je trouve le mien très bien !

- Et moi aussi ! Renchérie tout aussi pâle Barry ne voulant pas ressembler à un clown ambulant.

-Vous voulez paraître vieux avant l'heure vous deux ? Interrogea Jill avec un regard qui ne laissait pas de choix quant à la réponse à donner.

- ... Pas vraiment ! Durent-ils répondre.

- Alors on vous attend demain à 8h45 au centre-ville. Termina Chris en entrainant les autres dehors pour élaborer les tenues et accessoires qui leur irait bien.»

C'est ainsi que Wesker se retrouva à faire les magasins avec ses subordonnées pour changer de tenue... ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Lui et son compagnon dans cette aventure étaient passés par tous les styles dans cet ordre :

Le Wesker «rock» : Vous prenez un Wesker, vous lui faites mettre par la force un t-shirt blanc, une veste et un pantalon en cuir, des rangers avec ses habituelles lunettes noires ! Résultat : un Wesker pas si mécontent que ça mais les relookeurs eux trouve ça trop ... habituel ! Suivant !

Le Barry «tectonique» : Vous prenez un Barry pas trop retissant et lui mettez un t-shirt noir, une veste rouge avec des bandes blanches fluorescentes et un pantalon et des chaussures noirs avec lui aussi des bandes blanches fluorescentes. Résultat : un vieux de quarante ans voulant faire jeuns qui firent rire tous le monde sauf la victime pendant un quart d'heure ! Bref ! Suivant !

Le Wesker «romantique» : Vous remettez un Wesker hilare dans la cabine d'essayage et lui faite plus ou moins mettre une chemise blanche, un pull bleu dont vous mettez le col sur le pull, un pantalon marron, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures de ville marron et arrivez à lui retirer ses lunettes ... en profitant de son hilarité justement. Résultat : un Tintin refusant de sortir de la cabine pour lui éviter la honte de sa vie et les autres le charriant en lui disant que la houppette lui irait bien ... suivant !

Le Barry «Wesh-Wesh» : Vous jetez un Barry dans la cabine pendant qu'il se fout encore de Tintin et lui faite mettre par ce dernier trop contant de reprendre sa revanche un baggy bleu, un pull blanc à capuche et poche ventrale trop grand pour lui, des baskets blanches. Résultat : un Barry mettant sa capuche pour que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas faisant du rap au milieu du magasin et réussissant en plus à faire rapper tous les clients du magasin sur la mort prochaine de certains membre des STARS ... suivant ' !

Le Wesker «chasseur de croco» : Donnez une veste imitation peau de serpent, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des chaussures en fausse peau de crocodile à un Wesker trop contant de se changer et redonnez-lui ses lunettes. Résultat : Wesker demandant un chapeau et un fouet pour finir l'ensemble et rire deux minutes en voyant ses subordonnées fuir quand il fait claquer ledit fouet prêt de leur tête.

Le Barry «gothique» : Évitez les coups de fouet de Wesker croco tout en réussissant à arracher le Barry Wesh-Wesh de sa foule de fan et le ramener dans une cabine pour lui faire difficilement mettre un t-shirt avec la tête de Marylin Manson ... le logo de NIN ... le groupe Rammstein ... une tête de mort ? Oui ! Donc je disais, lui mettre un t-shirt avec une tête de mort, un pantalon en cuir avec des chaînes en argent accroché sur le côté droit, des chaussures à semelles compensées avec un bout en métal remontant jusqu'aux genoux et des bracelets en cuir avec des pics en métal dessus. Résultat : un Brad qui s'enfuit en courant en voyant le «monstre» et les trois autres relookeurs ayant beaucoup de mal à faire de même en voyant le Wesker croco et le Barry gothique se faire des sourires sadiques et des regards complices ! ... Suivant ? ... Non ? ... Nouveau sourire extrêmes sadique ... Gloups !

«Pour une fois qu'on voulait lui rendre service, voilà ce que l'on récolte !! Exclama Jill en montant une corde.

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais le refaire ! Répliqua Joseph secouant ses mains pour éviter la sensation de brûlure.

- Pas de soucie ! Affirma Chris courant dans la boue.

- Pourquoi je dois le faire moi aussi ? Demanda Brad n'arrivant même pas à monter sur la corde.

- Tais-toi et avance où on va devoir le refaire encore cent fois !! Répliquèrent les trois autres.»

Pas loin de là, Barry et Wesker étaient en train de boire une limonade bien fraîche dans une piscine chauffé en regardant le spectacle que leur offrait les quatre relookeurs dehors par une magnifique baie-vitré. Barry en reposant sa limonade dit :

«Vous croyez qu'ils vont réussir à faire les cent tours en moins d'une journée avant la fin de la semaine ?

- J'en doute fort ! Surtout qu'il est réputé extrêment difficile et que la météo ne prévoit pas d'amélioration de temps avant samedi prochain !

- Pas de chance ! Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il allait pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse pour ce stage de remise en forme ?

- Et qu'en plus ils devraient faire TOUTES les activités en extérieurs puisqu'ils sont jeunes et bien portant et ça avec une facilité remarquable ou ils devraient tout recommencer depuis le début ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas capitaine !

- Moi non plus Barry !»

Et ils triquèrent avant de finir leur limonade et faire quelques brasses puisqu'eux aussi devait se «remettre en forme».

Sous une pluie battante les autres décidèrent de rajouter un proverbe dans leur dictionnaire : Ne jamais se mettre à dos Barry et le capitaine en même temps ... surtout quand le capitaine est un sadique finit !

* * *

Réaction à ce cinquième drabble ? Plus, pas plus ? À enfermé d'urgence l'écrivain ou à laisser en liberté ? Pour cela une seule chose, REVIEWS !! Et pour Hitman, De Killer, le Black Lagoon et compagnie, arrêtez ! J'ai plus de maison et je dois tout le temps bouger moi !! Alors please, STOP THEY !!


	7. Partielle !

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer :** JE L'AI ! JE L'AI ! ... Non pas les perso de Resident Evil ! En fait ils avaient pas d'hélicoptère et atterrir avec discrétion avec un avion ... pas facile et je m'appelle pas Vierkes (et je ne ressemble pas à une poule mouillé). Donc en désespoir de cause les gars de Air Force One qui se sont marrés quand je leur ai exposé mon plan m'ont offert un zoli poster de Wesker ! Ze suis contente (comment ça à la base je le voulais en réel ? ... mais c'est vrai ça ... je vais me faire un autre plan MouhahahahhahhahahahahahahahahhahahahaiozahfzuhefiHQJFIHol ??)

**Petit mot :** Que dire à part que je me suis fait écarter du droit chemin par un poster ... et bien en faite dû aux partielles je n'ai pas pu avoir un peu de temps pour faire la suite d'où ce retard ! Mais avant d'hurler sur des exams qui servent à rien (ce qui est totalement vrai), il se trouve que c'est un partielle que je compte infliger à Wesker ! Vous allez comprendre rapidement pourquoi j'ai mis un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir faire le dernier exercice !

En gras c'est l'énoncé du partielle et en italique les pensés de Wesker pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu.

Et aussi un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs de l'ombre (même s'ils sont peu) et comme toujours à DarkDevil The Destructeur (merci de ne pas me poursuivre) et à une certaine Evil Paint (et pas Devil Paint !!)

**Chapitre 6 :** Partielle !

« Capitaine, vous êtes bon en chimie ?

- Si je ... un peu ! Se rattrapa Wesker juste avant de dire la plus belle ânerie de sa vie, et la seule d'après lui. Pourquoi Redfield ?

- Ben en faite ma sœur elle a fait un ... parapel ? Non ! Plurielle ? Je crois pas ...

- Partielle ?

- Ouais ! Pareille !

- Partielle Redfield !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Bon ! Elle a fait un partielle des années précédentes mais elle veut savoir si elle a bon donc elle demande à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour comparer ensuite les résultats ! C'est bien ça ?

- Ouais ! Vous avez compris ! Mais le truc c'est que j'y comprends rien à la chimie donc ... si vous pouviez jeter un œil dessus !

- Et pourquoi tu nous le demandes pas à NOUS ? Fit remarquer vexé Jill qui pensait pouvoir s'en sortir avec les devoirs d'une collégienne (à part que Claire Redfield n'est pas au collège).

- C'est pas contre toi mais je sais que le capitaine est allé jusqu'au niveau du master en biologie donc je me suis dis que ...

- Deux secondes Redfield ! Comment savez-vous que j'ai un master en biologie ? Coupa Wesker qui sentait très mal le faite que son subordonné en sache autant sur lui.

- Ben en faite, vous êtes encadré dans le hall de la fac de ma sœur donc ...

- Ben vous nous aviez caché ça capitaine ! »

Se réjouit Joseph qui allait le charrier sur ce palmarès et sa situation actuelle mais Wesker coupa cours à la conversation se demandant pourquoi il avait fallut que la sœur de Redfield aie été dans la MÊME fac que lui et qu'elle avait de regardé ses foutus portraits alors que tout le monde s'en foutait, lui le premier. Et en plus il avait fallut qu'elle fasse le rapprochement avec lui ... un peu de chance de temps en temps ça pourrait lui arriver à lui aussi ? Non ? ... Bon ben tant pis ! Il prit la feuille et lue les énoncés :

**Compréhension du cours (5,5 points)** _À quand même !_

**1) Ebullition d'un liquide** _Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir._

**a) Donner la définition thermodynamique de la température d'ébullition d'un liquide.** _Facile !_

**b) Un mineur veut faire bouillir de l'eau à une profondeur de 500 mètres en-dessous du niveau de la mer. Devra-t-il chauffer au-dessus ou en-dessous de 100°C ? Expliquer votre réponse. **_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? Tout le monde sait ça ! Même un chien pourrait le savoir !!_

Wesker prit un papier et un stylo marquant franchement ce qu'il pensait de ce partielle et dis à Chris qu'il pouvait donner ça aux professeurs de Claire, ils ne devraient pas retrouver à dire grand chose !

Quelques jours plus tard, Chris arriva et alla directement voir son capitaine qui buvait un café noir sans sucre avec sur son bureau une vingtaine de rapport à lire, rectifier, vérifier l'orthographe et la grammaire pour enfin les signer. Les autres furent surpris de voir Chris poser violemment ses mains sur le bureau de son supérieur en lui demandant :

« Vous avez répondu quoi aux questions ?

- Quels quest ... AH ! Ces questions ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les profs de Claire ont faillit faire une crise cardiaque en lisant votre copie et vous avez quand même tout bon.

- Héhé ! Secret professionnel ! »

Par derrière Brad ramassa la copie que Chris avait laissée par terre et lue les réponses qu'il comprenait :

**Le CO2 a-t-il tendance à stagner dans le bas d'un amphi ou à s'élever lorsque certains étudiants de l'IUT s'amusent à vider les extincteurs ? Quel est le danger ?**

**Réponse :** Le CO2 stagne en bas de l'amphi car il est plus lourd que l'air. Pour moi qui suis au dernier rang juste à côté d'une sortie de secours, il n'y a aucun risque possible. Mais pour le professeur et les lèches-bottes en bas qui respire joyeusement ce gaz ... ma foi ça fera moins de bruit dans l'amphi quand ils s'évanouiront et arrêterons ainsi de me déranger dans ma sieste.

**V. Les voitures, les vélos et le CO2**

**Dernièrement, on a vu une campagne publicitaire pour une voiture diesel qui indiquait « 104 g de CO2 par km ».**

**Une recherche sur ce modèle de voiture indique que sa consommation est de 3,9 L pour 100 km ... retrouvez la quantité de gaz dégagée par km. La publicité est-elle mensongère ?**

**Réponse :** m102,87g. Oui elle est mensongère puisque qu'elle fait état d'une surévaluation du taux de CO2 que dégage la voiture et donc est incorrecte ! Je devrais les attaquer en justice, tiens. J'avais justement besoin d'argent pour payer mon crédit pour ma voiture ...

**Si une voiture à la même consommation au 100 km mais fonctionne à l'essence, quelle quantité de CO2 est dégagée par km ? Quelle voiture pollue le plus ? Discutez du résultat en prenant en compte les hypothèses de calcul.**

**Réponse :** m90,69g. Et le jour ou vous verrez une essence consommer autant voir moins qu'une diesel, les poules auront des dents et l'argent tombera directement sur mon compte sans que je doive travailler pour ça ! Donc si on est soucieux de l'environnement on prend un diesel et on ne roule pas avec !

**Un cycliste expire une quantité de CO2 supplémentaire par rapport à un individu ne pratiquant pas d'activité physique ... Quel quantité de CO2 expire le cycliste ? Qui pollue le plus ? La voiture ou le cycliste ?**

**Réponse :** Le cycliste expire 1,1 g de CO2 pas km. Quand à savoir qui pollue le plus, cela dépend de ce que le cycliste est venu faire. S'il brûle une forêt de 100 hectares je doute fort que la voiture polluera plus que lui dans le même temps impartie en roulant.

Fort de sa lecture, Brad prit sa chaise à deux mains et se terra derrière avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« Le mur où vous êtes exposé, c'est pas le mur de ceux qui ont les réponses les plus sadiques ?

- ... Comment avez-vous devinez ?

- Comme ça ! »

Il rendit la copie à Chris et s'enfuit en courant en se promettant de trouver un moyen de démissionner le plus vite possible des STARS ... il tenait à sa vie et ne voulait pas que le sadisme de son chef ne l'écourte dans d'atroce souffrance !

* * *

Et voilà comment exploser de rire dans une salle méga silencieuse ! Rien de telle pour se faire remarquer et perdre un précieux temps pour finir !! Pour ceux qui doutent de mes résultats, la correction étant passé j'ai corrigé les fautes qui aurais pus se glisser dedans. Une review s'il vo plait !!


	8. A quel mois poussent les petits pois ?

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer :** Je suis obligé de le dire ? Veux pas ! Je les aurais un jour ! Je les aurais ! Et puis la blague aussi est pas à moi, mais elle fait parti du best-of des blagues carambar !!

**Petit mot :** Non je ne suis pas morte ! Et cette fic n'est pas laissé à l'abandon ! Il se trouve que le syndrome de la page blanche m'a frappé de plein fouet et c'est installé durablement ! Mais c'est enfin FINI !! Je l'ai viré à coup de pompe et vous envois ce que j'avais en tête ... en retard à cause de cet enfoiré de Dieu de l'inspiration qui m'a oublié !!

Et comme d'habitude, merci à DarkDevil (le Mouvement Anti S ne passera pas !!) et à Devil Paint pour leur reviews et leurs encouragements ainsi qu'à Bolbizaurd ! Et pis aussi à tous ceux qui me lise mais sont trop flemmard pour appuyer sur le bouton GO en bas !!

**Chapitre 7 :** À quel mois poussent les petits pois ?

Pris entre deux feux, Wesker tenta vainement d'utiliser la radio pour contacter ses hommes restés au bureau des STARS, son portable étant momentanément HS au vu de la balle qui l'avait traversé. Il se mordait les doigts d'être venu seul pour vérifier les dire de cette femme ! S'il avait su ... mais sur le coup il avait vraiment cru à un de ses stupides poissons d'avril en recevant ce foutu appel ! Il était donc venu seul pensant ainsi d'avoir une magnifique raison de fuir les poissons d'avril que Joseph et Chris s'amusaient à mettre derrière le dos de tout le monde ainsi que leur blague de fort mauvais goût.

Dring ! Dring !

« Le bureau des STARS bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Je vous appelle car il y a des drôles de types avec des armes qui sont entrés dans un entrepôt ! J'ai peur que ça soit des terroristes !!

- Du calme madame ! Dîtes-moi exactement où vous êtes et ce que vous avez vu !

- Je suis devant les entrepôts d'Umbrella et je vous jure avoir vu quelques hommes armés entrés dedans !!

- Quel type d'armes ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais trop loin pour bien les voir mais venez ! Ils sont dans l'entrepôt numéro 12 !

- Bien ! Je vérifierais ! Au revoir madame ! »

Bip ! Bip !

En même temps, comment accordé du crédit à ce récit en sachant que les numéros des entrepôts sont écrits petits et qu'il faut donc être à côté pour les lire et qu'elle affirmait n'avoir pas vu les armes de ces hommes ! Mais là, force est de constater que c'était vrai et il était vraiment dans la merde. Et il serait heureux de lui apprendre le sens des proportions histoire que cette charmante dame sache que quand on parle de « quelques » personnes, on parle au maximum d'une dizaine voir vingtaine de personne, pas d'une cinquantaine ! Et bien entendu, il aurait été trop beau qu'ils n'aient que des pistolets. Les moins bien armés avaient des magnums ! Et lui était seul avec juste un pistolet et un chargeur ... autant dire que là, aucune idée pour s'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau lui venait à l'esprit. Il maudit intérieurement les gens d'une précision digne d'un australopithèque devant un gendarme quand ils viennent d'encastrer leur voiture dans celle du dis gendarme. Les terroristes avaient arrêté de tirer voyant que le mur où s'était réfugié le chef des STARS était trop résistant et qu'ils utilisaient leurs balles pour rien. Le chef lui dit alors :

« Je suis bon prince aujourd'hui STARS ! Si tu lances ton arme vers nous et que tu sors de ta cachette, mes hommes et moi te laisserons partir ! »

Il faut dire que dans sa situation, Wesker trouva presque l'offre alléchante au détail prêt qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'ils le laisseraient filer. Il commençait à voir sa tombe se dessiner devant lui quand en reculant légèrement, il sentit quelque chose à terre et se tourna pour voir ce que c'était. Son visage s'illumina et il se dit que la mort allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de venir pour lui...

Une arme glissa vers les terroristes et le chef la prit satisfait en voyant Wesker sortir enfin de sa cachette, les bras en l'air. Il fit signe à ses hommes de préparer leurs armes et Albert déconcerté dit :

« Mais tu m'avais dit ...

- J'ai menti ! Adieu STARS ! »

Mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du presque mort et ce dernier dit :

« Sais-tu à quel mois poussent les petits pois ?

- Non et je m'en fous !

- En avril ! Et sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Butez-le les mecs! »

Wesker se laissa tomber au sol évitant ainsi les balles de peu sortant une arme et tirant dans les caisses derrière les terroristes en disant « Car les petits poissons d'Avril ! ». Les caisses explosèrent soufflant les terroristes et alertant les hommes de mains d'Umbrella venant enfin aider Wesker pour arrêter tout ce beau monde.

« J'adore ce truc ! Déclara joyeusement Joseph en remettant un déformeur de voix lui donnant une voix de femme.

- C'est claire ! Et puis grâce à ça le capitaine est sortit et nous on a pu vraiment se marrer ! S'extasia Chris avec dans ses mains des boules puantes, fausses araignées et autres farces et attrapes de très mauvais goût.

- Par pitié, que quelqu'un les arrête ! Supplia Jill en regardant les autres membres du commissariat n'ayant pas encore fuit le lieu, ce qui se résumait à la vingtaine de personne qui s'étaient retrouvés coincés par les deux esprits farceurs dans la salle de réunion avec comme compagnie une boule puante de la taille d'un ballon de foot.

- Je veux bien, mais tu me dis comment ! Répliqua Enrico tout en tenant un linge devant la bouche et le nez pour éviter de trop supporter l'odeur d'œuf pourris.

- Qui est pour une riposte massive ? Demanda Barry regardant Jill crocheter la serrure.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! Déclara une voix connue derrière eux ! »

Deux heures plus tard, ayant fait fuir toutes les personnes saines d'esprits et fait dire aux prisonniers tous et n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs farces, Chris et Joseph se dirigèrent vers la sortie principale ... qui ne s'ouvrit pas ! Chris dit alors :

« Les terroristes sont ici ! Ils nous ont bloqués pour mieux nous tuer !!

- Du calme Chris ! C'est juste les autres qui nous ont enfermés pour se venger !

- Non ! Je te dis que ce sont les terroristes !

- Arrêtes ta paranoïa !! Y'a pas plus de terroristes que de ... »

La lumière de tout le commissariat commença à donner des signes de fatigue avant de rendre l'âme et un bruit venant du bas coupa Joseph qui commençait à flipper alors que Chris allait pour sortir son arme ... et se souvenir qu'en vu des circonstances, le capitaine les leur avait confisqués. Ils n'avaient que pour se défendre de leurs ennemis trois boules puantes, un sachet de poil à gratter et cinq cafards en pastique. Rien de bien impressionnant face à des terroristes armés. Il regarda Joseph et vit que ce dernier était aussi apeuré que lui. Ils coururent vers toutes les autres portes ... fermées ! D'un coup, des magnifiques dobermans arrivèrent prêt à leur sauter dessus. Chris et Joseph se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en tremblant voyant leur dernière heure arriver vu qu'ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac ! Un des chiens grogna et sauta sur le couple en train de prier tous les Dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour s'en sortir vivant de cette histoire pour ... lécher leurs visages et aboyer joyeusement. Blocage des léchouillés pendant qu'un flash leur arrivèrent en pleine face. Wesker tenant un appareil photo souriant comme jamais et dit :

« Poisson d'Avril ! »

Et tous les autres membres des STARS arrivèrent explosé de rire, certains se roulant par terre tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus. La lumière revint et sortant enfin de leur torpeur Chris et Joseph se séparèrent, honteux. Barry leur sourit sadiquement et leur montrant la caméra et Brad ayant le même sourire montra qu'il était relié à un ordinateur connecté à internet ... GLOUPS !

« Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous les deux ! Déclara Wesker qui rappela ses chiens qui aboyèrent ravis qu'on leurs donne un sucre. Pour avoir saccager le commissariat et m'avoir envoyé dans un entrepôt rempli de terroriste SEUL !! »

La leçon que Chris et Joseph en tirèrent furent tout autre ! Si tu ne veux pas passer ton weekend à récurer le commissariat à la brosse à dent avec des chiens peu sympathiques comme unique compagnie, ne fêtes pas comme il se doit le poisson d'Avril !

* * *

Et voilà une fic plus longue que la moyenne mais bon fallait s'y attendre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus mais pour cela, faut reviewer pour me le dire !!


	9. Quelle morale en tirer ?

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer** : Qui me parle ? J'entends des voix ma parole ! J'ai cru entendre le mot disclamer ... j'ai sûrement rêvé !!

**Petit mot :** Les informations sur Wesker ci-dessous sont fictives mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire. Sinon certains vont comprendre de suite de quoi il s'agit sinon pour les autres ... rendez-vous en bas de la page ;) !

Et comme d'habitude (je me répète et je m'en fous) merci à DarkDevil, à Devil Paint et à Bolbizaurd pour leur encouragements respectifs !

**Chapitre 8 :** Quelle morale en tirer ?

« Il était super ce film ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sacrifié une partie de mon maigre salaire pour le voir !

- T'as raison mais depuis j'ai méga peur !

- Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

- Ben du ...

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez vous deux au lieu de remplir vos rapports ? »

Chris et Joseph (encore eux) se remirent au travail immédiatement étant devenu plus calme depuis l'épisode du premier avril. Jill se leva pour lui donner le dossier qu'elle avait fini de remplir et allait le déposer sur le bureau de Wesker quand tout à coup Redfield se mit à hurler comme une fille en faisant un bon de cinq mettre en arrière en pointant le dossier du doigt. Quand à Joseph, il avait lâché ses dossiers qui s'étaient éparpiés par terre et avait la bouche ouverte en fixant lui aussi le dossier. Chris commença à dire :

« C'est ... c'est lui !!

- C'est ... c'est qu'une coïncidence ... ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence ! Tenta de se rassurer Joseph sans résultat.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? S'impatienta Wesker.

- C'est qu'un dossier les mecs ! Calma Jill.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été voir comme film d'horreur vous deux ? Questionna Barry tel un père prenant ses fils la main dans le sac.

- Sans les détails si possibles ! Demanda d'une toute petite voix Brad.

- ... Et les récompenses ! Continua le paranoïaque sans se soucier des autres.

- ... Oh putain ! Tu as raison Chris ! ... C'est quoi déjà votre date d'anniversaire capitaine ? S'enquit Joseph dont le teint avait blêmi.

- Le 1er janvier 1938 ! Maintenant si vous vouliez bien ...

- Quand avez-vous arrêtez vos études ?

- À 23 ans mais ...

- Quelle votre plaque d'immatriculation ?

- Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? S'emporta Albert ayant perdu encore une fois son sang-froid devant ce qu'il considérait des êtres inférieurs.

- ... Oh non ! S'exclama à son tour Brad ce qui augmenta la confusion des trois autres perdus. Et il le porte !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin !! S'énerva Jill.

- De LUI ! Il est partout ! PARTOUT !! Et il en est après le capitaine ! Commença à débiter Chris dans un nouveau délire paranoïaque.

- Ce ... c'est pas vrai ! C'est qu'un film ! Arrêtes Chris ! C'est ta paranoïa qui reprend le dessus !! Expliqua Joseph de plus en plus blême.

- Capitaine ... votre numéro de téléphone c'est bien le .30 ?

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi Vierkes ?

- Encore !

- Et regardez l'heure !

- Il en veut au capitaine je vous le dis !!

- Si vous ne nous dîtes pas dans les secondes qui suivent de quoi il en retourne je vous garantie que vous allez le regretter amèrement !

- Mais c'est LUI !! Il vous suit !! Expliqua vaguement Chris tout en regardant autour de lui prêt à voir surgir un monstre.

- QUI LUI ? Hurlèrent très énervé Barry et Jill.

- Le nombre 23 ! Lâcha Joseph. C'est un film qu'on a vu hier et il montre que ce chiffre est partout. C'est un super thriller mais là autant de 23 pour une seule personne, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions !

- Le nombre 23 ... ce n'est pas ce film où en lisant un livre un homme se rend compte que le chiffre 23 est partout dans sa vie et ensuite il tente de trouver un meurtrier grâce à un livre et ce chiffre ?

- Si ! Et pour l'instant vous nous avez donné que des nombre 23 !

- Hein ? Répondirent perplexe Barry et Jill qui comprenaient de moins en moins.

- ... Il est vrai qu'en additionnant tous les chiffres de ma date d'anniversaire et de mon numéro de téléphone nous obtenons le nombre 23, que 32 est l'inverse de 23, que j'ai 23 récompenses exposés ici et que mes lunettes porte le nombre 23 ainsi que le dossier ! Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'alarmant à cela ! Répondit calmement Wesker se demandant bien jusqu'où allait encore emmener la paranoïa de Redfield.

- Mais capitaine ... autant de 23 ... il ...

- Ce n'est qu'un nombre Redfield ! Maintenant au travail ! »

La journée se passa dans un calme relatif à part que Chris, Joseph et Brad trouvaient le nombre 23 et 32 à tout bout de champ tant et si bien que Chris a failli se prendre dans l'ordre :

Un verre de la part de Jill parce qu'il lui avait dit que son verre portait le nombre 23 dessus.

Une baffe de la part du cuisinier car il lui avait demandé de changer de tablier car le sien portait le nombre 23.

Un flipper de la part d'Enrico car il avait hurlé au moment où Enrico avait atteins le score de 2 332.

Une chaise de la part d'une vieille dame car il l'avait traité de terroriste du nombre 23 à cause de son sac à main ou les chiffres 2 et 3 sont inscris.

Divers fruits et légumes de la part d'un épicier qu'il avait voulu arrêter car il avait 23 bonbons roses.

Et pour finir un bureau et une armoire rempli de paperasse de la par de Wesker sur lequel il s'était acharné toute la journée trouvant le nombre 23 ou 32 dans chaque détail, ce qui allait du stylo à son numéro de sécurité social en passant par les étapes connus de sa vie.

De leur côté, Joseph et Brad s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart après le verre de Jill que Joseph avait reçut à la place de Chris ... où plutôt Brad s'est terré toute la journée dans les toilettes numéros 23 et Joseph avait tiré 32 coups sur 23 cibles différentes et ils finirent par réussir à calmer en toute fin de soirée Chris qui était presque bon pour l'asile psychiatrique.

La moralité de cette histoire pourrait être : Ne jamais laisser un paranoïaque de nature regarder ce genre de film sous peine de passer votre journée à vouloir le tuer mais ...

« Dis-moi William ! Tu te souviens de quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Le 11 novembre 1961 ! Je me souviens que tu portais un vieux T-shirt avec le nombre 23 dessus ! Ça m'avait marqué à l'époque ! Pourquoi ?

- 11+1223, j'avais 23 ans et je portais le nombre 23 ... ma date d'anniversaire donne 23, mon numéro de téléphone, d'immatriculation, de sécu donnent 23, j'ai 23 récompenses et 32 diplômes, j'ai fini mes études à 23 ans, le nom de mes chiens donnent 23, dans mon nom et prénom il y a r qui égale à 23, j'ai toujours eu de la malchance les jours de 23 ... Et merde ! »

... Est-ce que ce paranoïaque n'aurait-il pas pour une fois raison ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Le nombre 23 est un super film que je conseille à tous SAUF aux paranoïaques ! Après vous ne verrez plus le nombre 23 comme avant et vous y ferrez plus attention. Sinon comme d'habitude il y a un bouton en bas vers la gauche ... avec un GO dessus ! Si vous pouviez cliquer dessus et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ce serait vraiment sympa MERCI !!


	10. Walkman !

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer** : J'ai un plan qui mijote et il va bientôt être cuit à point ! Je vous tiens au courant de ma prochaine tentative bientôt !

**Petit mot : **Vive les vacances !! Vive les vacances !! Vives les vacances !!

Et merci aux revieweurs qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui me donnent leur avis sans reviewers ! Je sais ce que je ferais sans vous !

Sinon vous avez dû remarquer une différence. Il se trouve que certaines de mes connaissances se plaignaient de comprendre à moitié mes histoires parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'univers ! Maintenant ils n'ont plus d'excuses na ! Et j'en ai profité pour changer l'en-tête aussi !

**Chapitre 9 :** Walkman !

« Tu as remarqué ?

- Quoi Jill ?

- Depuis le délire de Chris sur le nombre 23 le capitaine écoute de la musique avec un Walkman.

- Je ne vois pas le problème là-dedans !

- Et bien le faite que c'est pas habituel !

- Chris continue de le faire tourner en bourrique avec les 23. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu trouver une parade !

- N'empêche je donnerais chère pour savoir ce qu'il écoute moi !

- Pas de bêtise Jill ! Il est assez sur les nerfs comme ça ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un retour de bâton !

- T'inquiète Barry ! Je sais être discrète ! Ne suis-je pas la fille d'un voleur réputé après tout ?

- Je sens que ça va mal se terminer ! »

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jill partit rapidement du réfectoire où avait été servi une sorte de bouillit infâme du nom de purée sauce champignon et se dirigea vers le bureau des STARS. Wesker ayant abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps de manger à la cantine de la police y travaillait, le walkman en route. Notre apprenti voleuse s'arrêta et imagina divers façon d'obtenir l'information qu'elle voulait. Lui demander directement étant exclus, elle pensa d'abord à lui faire faire un tour ailleurs grâce à un prétexte quelconque et de lui soutirer le CD présent dans le Walkman avant que ce dernier ne revienne. Cela lui sembla une assez bonne idée et exécuta donc son plan :

« Capitaine !

- Qu'y a-t-il Jill ?

- Chris recommence un délire paranoïaque !

- Barry ne peut-il pas s'en charger ?

- C'est lui la victime !

- … Je hais ce film à la noix et encore plus l'idiot qui a eu l'excellente idée d'aller l'emmener le voir !

- Je crois que Joseph s'en mort encore les doigts !

- Je l'espère ! »

Et Wesker repartit laissant un instant le Walkman en vue de Jill. Elle allait commettre son larcin quand Al réapparu soudainement laissant à peine le temps à l'apprenti cambrioleuse le temps de prendre un rapport à la place et de faire semblant de le feuilleter. Il prit son Walkman et mis les oreillettes à l'endroit convenu avant de descendre. Jill une fois seule bouilla intérieurement. Elle y était presque !!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Deux jours plus tard, son capitaine remplissait des rapports (à croire que c'était sans fin !) tout en écoutant de la musique quand il remarqua assez rapidement que le volume du son augmentait de façon exagéré … et surtout toute seule ! En levant le nez de ses papiers il vit Brad avec une petite télécommande. Il éteignit le walkman avant de retirer les oreillettes et demanda tranquillement :

« Dîtes-moi Vierkes !

- Oui capitaine ?

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert cette télécommande ?

- C'est … heu … pour … éteindre … les imprimantes ?

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne fait QUE cela ?

- Eh bien c'est que …

- Elle n'augmenterait pas le volume des Walkman en effet parasite par hasard ?

- Ah ? Eh bien c'est que …

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît cinq minutes ? »

Tous les autres s'exécutèrent et sortirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire zombie ! Une fois dehors, Jill sortit un calepin et un crayon et raya l'idée numéro 2 : augmenter le son du Walkman pour entendre de loin tout en priant pour que Brad se taise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Trois jours plus tard, Joseph alla voir le capitaine avec une pile de paperasse et les fit tomber lourdement sur le bureau faisant sauter le Walkman vers la terre car il était sur le bord du bureau. Al remarqua cela quand plus de son ne le vint dans les oreilles. Il regarda par terre, soupira, repris le Walkman et à l'aide d'un tournevis commença à le bricoler. Devant les yeux effarer de tous le monde, il répara le précieux objet et après avoir regardé le CD, le remis et réécouta le doux nectar auditif (Oui j'ai fini avec mon envolé lyrique à la noix !). Il dit ensuite de façon très calme :

« Rassurez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas INTENTIONNELLEMENT fait tomber mon Walkman ?

- Bien sûr que nan !

- Vous répondez un peut trop vite à mon goût … mais pourquoi sautillez-vous ainsi ? Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous ne devriez pas être stressé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … je suis pas stressé ! J'ai juste envie de faire pipi c'est tout !

- Tiens donc ! Surprenant ! Pourriez-vous vous retenir cinq minutes le temps que nous parlions SEUL À SEUL ? »

À ces mots les autres sortir et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Après avoir essuyé un regard haineux de la part de Brad et désapprobateur de Barry, elle barra la mention sur son calepin « idée numéro 3 : faire tomber le Walkman pour qu'il aille à la poubelle pour avoir le CD ».

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Une semaine plus tard, Chris arriva dans le bureau en hurlant :

« Le nombre 23 veut ma peau !!

- … »

Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part de son capitaine qui augmenta le son.

« IL ÉTAIT LÀ ! JE L'AI VU CE MATIN EN ME LEVANT, DANS LE JOURNAL TÉLÉ, DANS MES CÉRÉALES, DANS LE MÉTRO EN VENANT, DANS LES … »

Wesker mit encore plus fort son Walkman priant pour que la longue litanie matinal de Redfield se termine rapidement.

« ET IL ÉTAIT ENCORE APRÈS MOI QUAND JE SUIS …

- SUFFIT REDFIELD !! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS POURSUIVIT PAR LE NOMBRE 23 !

- Mais capitaine ...

- Et vous Valentine ! Pourquoi vous approchez-vous comme ça ? Retournez travailler et Redfield aussi !! »

Tous travaillèrent sans prononcer mot de la journée ne voulant pas énerver plus leur capitane qui était sur le point d'exploser. Jill raya discrètement la note « idée numéro 4 : provoquer une crise pour entendre la chanson ».

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un mois plus tard :

« Capitaine, puis-je vous parlez cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr Barry ! Qu'y-a-t'il ?

- Eh bien je me posais une question sur l'utilisation d'un jeu sur PéCé !

- Vierkes ne peut pas vous l'expliquer ?

- J'aimerais éviter de lui demander et qu'il le dise par inadvertance.

- Je vois … c'est le jeu auquel Brad et les autres jouent souvent pendant les heures de travails ? Counter Strike (1) ?

- J'aimerais éviter d'avouer que je n'y comprends rien et sembler dépasser.

- Je vous comprends ! Il est assez simple à jouer et je dois avouer que pour l'instant ils n'ont pas remarqué que le terroriste qui les bats tous le temps c'est moi !

- … Et moi qui croyait que vous n'avanciez pas dans la paperasse à cause des centaines de fautes qu'ils faisaient !

- En partie mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir les tuer virtuellement !

- Je vous comprends ! Mais par contre ce serait mieux dans la salle de réunion ! Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient et ils vont bientôt revenir !

- Exact ! Allons-y ! »

Et ils partirent en direction de la salle de réunion tout en discutant de comment tuer, virtuellement ou non d'ailleurs, leur chers collègues. Pendant ce temps, Jill rentra discrètement dans le bureau et pris le Walkman. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda le nom du groupe … qui la fit prendre un magnifique teint blanc fantôme. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du capitaine, crocheta la serrure avant d'ouvrir et devenir encore plus blanche qu'un drap lavé avec Lechat (oui bon j'arrête avec mes allusions à deux balles). Elle sortit vite du bureau après avoir refermé le casier et partit en courant en se promettant mentalement de tout faire pour que Chris arrête ses crises du nombre 23 … sinon elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réunion :

« Au faite, qu'est-ce que vous écoutez avec votre Walkman sans cesse ?

- Un groupe du nom de Deathstars.

- … c'est quoi comme style musical ?

- Du métal !

- Et c'est bien ?

- Ma foi ça a au moins l'avantage de me calmer un peu en imaginant toute sorte de mort possible et inimaginable pour le groupe … surtout pour Chris !

- Ah bon ? Et j'en ai beaucoup ?

- Non ! J'en ai même fait en dessin ! Je les ai stocké dans mon casier vous voulez les voir ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Dommage ! Je les trouve marrant moi ! »

La morale de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut JAMAIS énerver un sadique … surtout s'il l'a l'imagination fertile !

* * *

(1) : il s'agit d'un jeu de tir à la première personne où l'on peut jouer au choix soit un terroriste soit un anti-terroriste jouable en multijoueurs via un serveur et un système de réseau interne. Bizarrement Wesker préfère jouer en terroriste mais je ne vois pas pourquoi !

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Écrit pendant que j'étais coincé dans le train en gare à cause d'un feu merdique je ne sais où ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour signer la pétition contre la SNCF (et pour commenter mon histoire aussi ) !


	11. Are you better ?

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer** : Cette fois-ci c'est bon ! Je vais retourner dans el passé et donner l'idée et avant qu'il le fasse mettre un copyright dessus et comme ça ils seront à moi MOUHAHAHAHAHA … comment ça j'peux pas retourner dans le passé ? C'est qu'un détail ça ! Je vais en faire une Hihhihihihih (ou pas !!!)

**Petit mot : **Après une longue absence de dame inspiration je suis de retour avec une idée de GuiGui que je remercie énormément pour ce coup de main ^^ ! Promis je vais tenter de soudoyer l'inspiration pour qu'elle revienne … pour vous faire pleurer de rire ^^ !

**Chapitre 10 :** Are you better ?

« On fait quoi ce soir les gars ?

- Street Fighter ^^ ! Ça fait un moment que je veux pulvériser le record de la salle !

- Moi j'aurais préféré le jeu de zombi au fond … que je puisse rivaliser pour une fois !

- On pourrait pas jouer au lapin au pré des vaches ?

- Ce truc de gosse ? Non j'préfère l'idée de Barry ^^ ! Allons nous affronter au Tower Zombies ^^ ! »

Comme tous les derniers vendredi soirs du mois les STARS se retrouvaient à la salle d'arcades pour jouer ensemble à un jeu donné pendant quelques heures avant d'aller voir le dernier film à la mode. Barry ouvrit la marche vers les bornes aux pistolets. Il introduisit un jeton et proposa à Jill de venir le rejoindre pendant que Chris et Joseph se mettait sur une autre borne relié entres elles. Dépité et trop peureux pour jouer avec un vrai pistolet Brad alla se mettre à son temps aimé lapin au pré des vaches comme d'habitude. La partie commença et au départ ils étaient ensemble pour survivre mais au fur et à mesure des niveaux ils pouvaient s'entretuer entre équipe. Rapidement les zombies furent oublier et les cibles devinrent les autres joueurs et se livra un combat sans merci entre Barry/Jill et Chris/Joseph. Ce fut le duo de choc qui gagna cette partie, comme la suivante, et l'autre, et … enfin vous voyez la suite ! Au bout d'un moment Chris vit arriver une nouvelle équipe avec eux. Il sourit … des nouvelles victimes ! Le premier semblait exceller dans le tirer … un autre tireur d'élite sans doute ! Et le deuxième lui … semblait imbattable … encore un geek qui connait tous les bugs du jeu ! Il regarda les pseudos et faillit s'étrangler … il était là ! Joseph en le voyant trembler regarda les pseudos et vit « Le nombre 23 » et « Bomberman » … Oh ! Oh !

« Chris c'est juste un type qui a vu le film ! Panique pas !

- Il est là ! Il me suit partout ! PARTOUT !!!

- Mais nan ! C'est pas ça ! Et fait gaffe on va se faire tuer ! »

Effectivement les monstres avaient fait enfin place à la tuerie entre groupe et Jill avait faillit le tuer ! Revenant au jeu et oubliant sa paranoïa il tua virtuellement Jill et Barry … et entendit Joseph gueuler :

« SALETER DE MACHINE !!! J'SUIS PAS MORT !!! ELLE M'A RATEE !!!

- Tu t'es fait tuer ?

- Elle devait me frôler !!! Enfoiré !!! »

Chris sourit devant le mauvais perdant et dit de façon mélodrame :

« Ne t'en fiat pas ! Je vais te venger ! Qui ? Qui t'as tué ?

- Bomberman … Va me venger et dit … dit à ma femme … que j'ai jamais eut … que je l'aime ! »

Et il fit le mort à terre ce qui fit rire tout le monde. C'est la que Chris se fit tuer par le nombre 23. Il chercha à voir qui était ces gens mystérieux mais ne trouva personne devant les machines à part eux … c'était à ne plus y rien comprendre ! Ils refirent une partie ou le groupe Bomberman/Le nombre 23 vinrent aussi se joindre. Plus il jouait et plus le duo se faisait terrible les tuants coups sur coup et la façon de procédé du nombre 23 lui rappelait quelque chose … mais quoi ??? Arriva l'heure de partir voir le film et ils laissèrent les machines devant une défaites de 25/0 en faveur de ce drôle de groupe.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« Ce soir je propose un jeu de course ^^ ! Ca vous tente ^^ ?

- OUAIS !

- Attention les mecs je suis imbattable !

- A bon ? Vraiment ? Tu sais conduire une voiture ? Moi je pensais que tu savais juste les explosés dans les murs ^^ !

- Joseph !

- Je rigole ! Du calme Jill ! »

Une fois de plus ils se mirent dans les fausses voitures et jouèrent dix minutes avant que Bomberman et Le nombre 23 refassent leur apparition … et comme la dernière fois les battent à chaque fois ! Cette fois Chris fit le tour très attentivement des joueurs et regarda les pseudos … mais comme la dernière fois pas de trace d'eux ! Tout cela était vraiment étrange …

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« Tu es sûr de toi Chris ?

- Je vous le dit ! Le nombre 23 est … un extra-terrestre ! »

Barry soupira ! Encore cette histoire ? Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Bomberman et le nombre 23 venait les pourrir le soir où ils jouaient mais comme Chris ne les trouvaient jamais il commençait à refaire de la paranoïa. Il lui dit :

« Les extra-terrestre ça …

- Et comment tu expliques ça ? Ils jouent sans être là, et en plus le nombre 23 est super balèze sur TOUS les jeux ! Il a même battu Brad sur son jeu ! Comment tu explique ça toi ???

- Tu as mal regardé c'est tout !

- Moi je dis que c'est des extra-terrestres et qu'en faite le nombre 23 est son nom de code et qu'il va conquérir le monde !!! Même dans nos Counter Stricke entre nous il est là et il nous poutres !!! Il nous étudie grâce aux jeux humains et ensuite ils vont nous enlevé et nous lessivé le cerveau pour qu'on soit sous leur contrôle … je l'avais que le 23 me voulait ! Il me veut pour conquérir le monde !!!

- Chris arrête tu veux ! Les ex…

- ILS SONT LA !!! ILS VONT NOUS TUER !!! ILS VONT NOUS DECOUPER VIVANTS !!! ILS VONT …

- SUFFIT REDFIELD !!! Si vous continuer ainsi c'est MOI qui vais vous découper en petit morceau et vous lobotomisé pour vous utiliser … mais comme presse-rapport ! »

Wesker en avait marre … malgré sa musique à fond et toute sa concentration sur les rapports Chris arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Chris se calma temporairement mais Al savait que cela n'allait pas durée … Jill vint lui donner un rapport où un mot était écrit sur un posthite et Wesker le lut et sourit puis le chiffonna pour le mettre à la poubelle et repartie au travail avant que Chris ne recommence ! Jill poussé par sa curiosité eut une idée. Elle lança sur le serveur une partie de Counter et invita via le chat à venir la rejoindre et Le nombre 23 refit son apparition comme à son habitude. Il écrivit un mot pour Chris ce qui eut pour conséquence :

« IL EST LA ??? VITE MON ARME QUE JE TUE CET EXTRA-TERRESTRE !!! »

Wesker s'arrêta d'écrire et écouta la conversation … il était là ? Dans le commissariat ? Il sourit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Peut être pourrait-il ENFIN savoir qui était ce type qui le battait tout le temps … il était curieux de savoir qui arrivait à piraté le système malgré ses défenses et qui le battait sans cesse … lui Bomberman ! Il allait enfin avoir un meilleur ackeur informatique que Brad et sûrement moins peureux que ce dernier ! Tout le monde était en train de regarder l'écran de Chris où des précisions sur son apparence s'inscrivaient à l'écran et ce dernier après avoir tout écrit courut dans les couloirs pour le retrouver. Wesker lui chercha rapidement le signal du piratage et arriva juste à savoir qu'il se trouvait en effet dans le commissariat. Il sourit et sortit aller regarder dans les autres sections pour découvrir qui était ce géni. Il était sûr de le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil … entre géni ils se reconnaitraient après tout ! Il remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait un autre STARS que Chris et ouvrit la porte sans s'en préoccuper. Mais quand il arriva au hall principal via le premier étage ne put juste avoir le temps de voir Chris courir vers lui et se sentir partir en arrière avant un le noir total.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hackers dit :

Alors le nombre 23 ? Tu es de retour ?

Le nombre 23 dit :

- Plus ou moins !

Hackers dit :

Tu vas te cacher encore pendant longtemps ?

Le nombre 23 fit :

Jusqu'à ce que ma vie ne soit plus en danger !

Hackers dit :

Tu veux pas revenir avant et lui parler ?

Le nombre 23 dit :

Rêves pas Jill ! Et c'était quoi le mot ce jour-là ?

Hackers dit :

Rien ^^ ! Juste que je lui disais qu'il devrait arrêter de le taquiné avec ton pseudo … au départ j'ai cru que c'était lui ^^ !

Le nombre 23 dit :

Ouais … il est toujours en colère ?

Hackers dit :

Si par colère tu entends prêt à te tuer en te voyant dans d'atroce souffrance alors oui, il est toujours en colère !

Le nombre 23 dit :

Et Chris ?

Hackers dit :

Admis aux urgences psychiatriques ! Tu y as été un peu fort aussi avoue !

Le nombre 23 dit :

Mais c'est pas ma faute … il voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était moi !!!

Hackers dit :

En même temps … te déguiser en extra-terrestre pour ça … il a sauté dans les bras du capitaine qui s'est cassé la figure et est tombé dans les escaliers … il en a pour trois mois à s'en remettre au minimum à cause de ses multiples fractures et Chris est comme fou !

Le nombre 23 :

Tu me le diras quand il sera plus calme … je reste dans ma cachette jusque là moi ! Je veux pas mourir aussi jeune !

Bomberman :

Ne t'en fait pas je t'ai déjà localisé Vierkes ! Dès que je sorts de la je t'étripe, je t'éclate sur un mur, je t'explose à coup de batte, je te fais boire toutes sortes d'acides concentrés, je te …

Le nombre 23 vint de quitter la conversation.

Hackers dit :

Bravo capitaine … je vous avais dit de ne pas intervenir !

Bomberman dit :

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange GLACER ! Il va avoir le temps trois mois d'avoir peur et ensuite je le torturerais pendant des siècles !

Hackers a quitter la conversation.

Bomberman :

Pourquoi elle fuit ? Je n'en veux à Vierkes … pour le moment !

La morale de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut jamais au grand JAMAIS se fier aux apparences ... surtout avec les jeux vidéos et le net ^^ !

* * *

Et voilà enfin le dixième chapitre de cette fic (larme à l'oeil) j'espère que cela te plaira GuiGui et je vais (tenté) de reprendre cette fic en main ^^ ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Rewievier c'est bon pour la santé (des auteurs ^^ !)


	12. Le titre ne rentre pas !

**Auteur :** Akesta

**Disclamer** : Alors les plans de la machines sont faits … les tests préliminaires aussi … les animaux sont toujours en vie … les zombies aussi … ben non ils sont mort ! … Bon ben je n'ai plus que cette solution :

Jeune chercheuse cherche cobaye pour faire les tests finaux sur les humains d'une machine à remonter le temps ! CV et lettre de suicide demandé.

**Petit mot : **Encore un long moment … je sais ! Mais j'ai eu peu de temps à moi ces derniers temps … mais je vais tenter de me faire pardonner (comment ça c'est pas possible ?) et d'être plus régulière (oui je sais je me répète mais là je vais VRAIMENT tenter !). Encore désolé de cette longue attente ^^ !

Sinon je fais un peu de publicité pour un tout nouveau site : CITEA (Créateur de l'Imaginaire Terrestre et Explorateur de l'Âme). Ce site co-créé avec Bolbizaure est fait pour mettre en ligne les fanfictions tout comme les fictions originals. Je vous invite grandement à y aller et ainsi découvrir les univers originaux et inédit que fanfiction malgré sa grande polyvalence ne permet pas (snif !). Le lien est sur mon profile ou encore ici ^^ : http://citea./ En espérant vous y voir et avoir pleins de commentaire ^^ !

**WARNING :** Ce qui suit n'est qu'une suite de gros délire créé par la fièvre d'un auteur malade et accessoirement folle à lier ! Faites vos jeux, rien ne va plus !

**Chapitre 11 : parfois les séquelles les plus à craindre ne sont pas physiques !**

« Chef ! J'ai mal aux jambes ! Et si on rentrait ?

- Nous avons une mission à remplir Vierkes !

- Capitaine ! J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

- Vous y êtes allée il y a dix minutes Valentine !

- Capitaine … j'm'emmerde !

- Je sais Redfield ! Mais nous devons tenir nos postes !

- Capitaine … vous pouvez me dire déjà COMMENT on s'est retrouvé ici ?

- Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir et finir au plus vite cette histoire ! »

_Quelques jours plus tôt …_

« Ah ! Wesker ! Asseyez- vous ! Un peu de thé ?

- Non merci commissaire !

- Dommage il est très bon … vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Certain !

- Dommage ! Bon je vous ai fait demander pour une mission très spéciale !

- Laquelle commissaire Iron ?

- Elle est tenue secrète pour le moment mais … nous avons besoin des meilleurs effectifs pour la remplir ! Je pense que les STARS seront bien mieux qualifiés pour cette mission que le RPD ou encore les militaires … elle est à très haut risque !

- Et bien si vous me disiez de quoi il …

- Je vous l'ai dit ! C'est encore tenu secret ! Il va me falloir votre approbation pour ensuite pouvoir vous dire quoique ce soit !

- Mon … approbation ?

- Oui … comme je vous l'ai dit elle comporte d'énormes risques ! Elle mettra sûrement votre vie en dangé ainsi que celle de vos hommes …

- Et vous ne pouvez VRAIMENT rien me dire avant ?

- Je ne peux vraiment pas ! Cela compromettrait fortement la mission en question !

- … Elle est si dangereuse que cela ?

- Je ne vais rien vous cacher ! Vous allez être immergé dans l'inconnu et à cause de lui vous allez faire des choses que jamais vous n'auriez fait pour sauver votre vie ! Certains de vos hommes vont vous trahir et vous n'en reviendrez ni vous, ni vos hommes sain et sauf que ce soit de corps … ou d'esprit ! »

Le sourire de Wesker s'élargit. Une mission aussi dangereuse serait un excellent test pour voir le niveau actuel des STARS avant les tests d'Arclay … pourquoi pas !

« Et bien j'accepte la mission ! De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le commissaire Iron lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches et dit :

« Et bien … cette mission consiste à … »

* * *

« Quand nous en aurons finit ! Rappelez-moi de démembrer de façon lente et douloureuse le commissaire !

- Bien capitaine ! Répondirent tous les STARS en cœur.

- Je pourrais y participer ?

- Bien entendu Burton !

- Je le hais ! Pourquoi nous avoir donné CETTE mission ! C'est au RPD de le faire ! Pesta Jill.

- Ils sont tous malade … la grippe porcine ! Répondit platoniquement Albert.

- Et les militaires ? Répliqua Joseph. C'est eux qui viennent dans ce genre de cas !

- Ils ont esquivé en disant qu'ils avaient un entraînement en commun avec les services hospitaliers … entraînement aux attaques terroristes !

- Mais pourquoi nous ? Se plaint Vierkes

- … Attentions ! Ils commencent à affluer !

- Mais … mais combien ils sont ? Demanda Frost halluciné.

- Trop nombreux pour être compté … accrochez-vous ! Ça va faire mal ! Ordonna Enrico en mettant la visière de son casque et son bouclier devant lui.»

Devant eux arrivait par les différents moyens de transports des centaines et des centaines … d'étudiants pas contents ! Ils brandissaient des pancartes et chantaient des chansons bizarres … quel drôle de race ! Wesker décida de les étudier de plus prêt … après tout c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait en vrai. Le tout semblait assez ordonné : en premier lieu il y avait les leaders avec un mégaphone qui leur tournait le dos, regardant une grande banderole où était marqué un slogan quelconque tenu par d'autres étudiants. Derrière la banderole il y avait les autres étudiants en masse qui parlait entre eux ou répétait tel des moutons les slogans scandés par les leaders. N'arrivant pas à détaillé la foule il s'intéressa aux leaders. Ces derniers avait soit un mégaphone, soit une banière à la main, étaient habillées assez souvent de façon étrange et avaient des autocollants de syndicats diverses avec divers slogans de partout. Il écouta distraitement ensuite les slogans … une suite d'aire connue vaguement parodiée pour coller avec leurs revendications et leurs mécontentement. Il écouta ces airs connus assez régulièrement massacrés par les leaders qui ne savaient apparemment pas chanter en plus de n'avoir aucune imagination quand il eut une impression … d'écho ! Il regarda autour de lui … rien ! Ça devait être la fatigue. Il regarda à nouveau la foule qui grossissait de plus en plus pour enfin arriver à l'heure de départ. Il fit signe à ses hommes de reculer doucement, histoire d'avoir un peu de cohérence avec la limace qui allait les suivre pendant toute l'après-midi …

_Une heure plus tard …_

« Il était un petit ministre ! Il était un petit ministre ! …

- Ils n'ont pas d'autres airs ? Cela devient … un peu répétitif ! Soupira Al qui commençait à avoir mal aux crânes.

- Moi ça me rappelle mes années de lycée … toujours en manif et jamais en cours … le rêve ! Dit pensivement Jill.

- Ma première moi je l'ai faite au collège ! Se vanta Chris.

- Veinard ! Moi j'ai dû attendre l'université pour pouvoir en faire une ! Grommela Joseph.

- …. Il était un petit mi .. NAVIRE ! Il était un …

- HA NON ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Barry ! S'énerva Wesker, un peu sur les nerfs.

- J'y peux rien … je chante cette chanson tous les soirs à mes filles … et puis … leur version est pas mal …

- Barry ! Nous sommes là justes pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Nous jouons les baby-sitters jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que leurs cours sont finis et rentre chez eux !

- Oui mais … je suis d'accord avec ce qu'ils disent … Dit d'une toute petite voix Brad en priant très fort pour que son capitaine n'est pas entendu.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour être d'accord ou non ! Nous sommes là pour leur servir de nounou !

- Ou … oui capitaine ! »

Vierkes se tue et ne dit plus un mot. Albert regarda la foule devant lui … une heure qu'ils hurlaient leurs slogans, faisaient des olas et des petites représentations théâtrales parfois inventives, parfois lourdes. Certains faisaient même une sorte de danse bizarre … et cela semblait les amuser. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Encore trois heures à tenir comme ça ! Barry lui fredonna discrètement l'air d'« Il était un petit ministre … heu NAvire ».

_H-2 avant la fin des cours !_

« Cela fait deux heures qu'ils chantent, dansent, courent, crient … et ils sont encore en pleine forme … je les envies ! Se lamenta Barry qui avait mal aux jambes.

- Bon sang … Je ne vais plus … pouvoir … continuer … je …

- Encore un effort Vierkes ! Encore une heure et ils partiront ! Encouragea Wesker. Nous devons tenir ! Ne vous laissez pas avaler par leurs idéaux ! Résistez !

- Je … c'est trop dur ! … Ils ont raison ! … C'est nous qui sommes ... dans l'erreur !

- Allez encore un effort Vierkes ! Tenez bon soldat ! (met une main sur l'épaule de Brad et d'un coup le drapeau américain se met en arrière-fond et des avions de chasses passe en lâchant des bombes)

- Capitaine ! … Je ne … vais pas … pouvoir … résister … longtemps … je … vais …

- Au faite capitaine … je ne vois plus Joseph et Chris depuis un moment … Interrompit Jill. »

Wesker la regarda de travers … il avait l'air fin maintenant avec le drapeau tenu par Barry derrière eux et les avions en plastique achetez à la va-vite et attacher avec du fil de pêche à des bâtons agités par Enrico et Jill. Il reprit son sérieux et toussota en disant, d'une voix autoritaire :

« En effet ! Vous avez raison Valentine ! Il faut les retrouver ! »

Barry se drapa alors du drapeau et dit, le torse bombé et la tête de l'homme prêt à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause :

« Je vais aller les chercher capitaine ! Je vais allez secourir les soldats Redfield et Frost ! Si jamais je ne reviens pas dîtes à ma femme et à mes enfants ... que je les aimes !

- Bien soldat Burton ! Je vous laisses vous charger de cette mission périlleuse ! »

Le barbu partit vers l'avant du camion qui dictait leur marche pour voir s'il n'avait pas échangé leurs places avec ceux qui conduisait la fourgonnette. Pendant ce temps les avions avaient été rangés. Si un jour on lui avait dit que pour passer le temps il accepterait de faire ce genre d'enfantillage … mais bon … cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient stoppés pour cause de pause goûté ! Ils n'avançaient plus et donc il fallait s'occuper … surtout quand on a faim et rien à manger sous la main … et que devant soie ils semblaient tous avoir prévu un festin de roi ! Il soupira et regarda la foule succinctement pour voir … non impossible ! Barry arriva à ce moment-là en se grattant la tête, toujours drappé dans son drapeau américain, et dit :

« Capitaine … je ne vois pas où ils se trouvent ! J'ai regardé partout et … »

Mais Albert lui coupa la parole d'un signe de main avant de prendre le mégaphone que Vierkes avait dans les mains. Il mit le son à fond, fit signes aux autres de s'écarter et dit :

« Redfield ! Frost Les déserteurs seront privés de toutes les prochaines primes jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

Le message passa apparemment et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dard-dard à la fourgonnette sans pour autant ne pas faire un dernier signe de main à deux ravissantes étudiantes qui le leur rendirent en rigolant. Estimant avoir fait assez de surplace il décida de parler aux leaders :

« Excusez-moi mais il serait bon de continuer non ?

- Ouaip ! D't'façon on a finit d'grailler ! Pas vrai Matilde ?

- Ouaip ! Allez les gens ! On y r'tourne ! »

Après avoir remit les boucliers et les casques en place, ranger les avions, drapeaux et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, ils repartirent pour une longue et lente marche … mais au moins, ils marchaient !

_H-1 avant la fin des cours !_

« Où est ENCORE passé Redfield ?

- Ben ... je crois qu'il est partit dire un bonjour à sa sœur qu'il a vu dans la manif … dit d'une petite voix Brad.

- VENDU ! Répliquèrent les autres d'un regard meurtrier.

- … Sa sœur est dans la manifestation ?

- Oui ! Elle est sur le côté à droite ! Précisa Jill.

- Je vois ! Bon ! Trois ans de prime en moins pour Redfield ! On se la partagera Enrico ?

- Bien entendu ^^ ! Dit de façon entendu le susnommé.

- … De toute manière vu qu'il est en train de retirer son uniforme je ne crois pas qu'il pense revenir ! Remarqua Barry.

- Il a ses affaires de civiles dessous j'espère !

- Ça aurait été trop beau de toute manière … dit ronchonne Valentine.

- Intéressée ?

- Non mais ça n'empêche pas de regarder un peu la marchandise ^^ ! »

Albert souria à la remarque mais le perdit en y voyant aussi Joseph … il venait de perdre deux hommes ? Et ce sans s'en apercevoir ? Impossible ! Il regarda encore les forces restantes. À par ces deux traîtres il avait encore tout le monde en bon état. Il commençait à comprendre un peu les paroles d'Iron … mais trop tard hélas. Il regarda sa montre. Plus qu'une heure à tenir avant d'enfin pouvoir leur dire de se disperser et de rentrer ! Il commençait à avoir mal aux pieds et à en avoir marre tout court. Il regarda Barry fredonner et dit :

« Si tu y vas c'est cinq ans sans AUCUNE prime !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller !

- Capitaine … les banderoles sont de plus en plus loin ! Couina Brad.

- … Tu as raison … mais pourquoi tout d'un coup ils s'éloignent ?

- Capitaine … il y a de plus en plus de gens avec des écharpes sur le nez et leurs capuches relevées … pourtant il pleut pas et on est en mai !

- Tous en position ! »

Tous les STARS mirent leur bouclier cote à cote pour faire un mur. Brad lui tremblait comme une feuille morte, faisant partit du mur en question. Les gentils manifestants avec leurs écharpes cachant d'immenses sourires et leurs capuches cachant leurs grands yeux de gentil sortirent de gentilles matraques et de gentils couteaux … ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Wesker … il comprenait maintenant pour les séquelles physiques, psychologique c'était déjà entamé depuis un moment ! Il pensa d'un coup à Vierkes et dit :

« Ne vous en faite pas Vierkes ! Vous serez en sécurité si … »

Albert s'arrêta et regarda là où AURAIT dû se trouver Brad … le bouclier était déjà au sol laissant une énorme brèche aux gentils manifestants n'ayant aucunement envie d'en découdre avec une quelconque autorité. Pour la première fois de sa vie … Wesker eut envi de suivre l'exemple du pilote.

* * *

« Alors … comment c'était la fin de la manif hier ?

- La ferme Chris !

- Ben quoi … j'pose juste la question ! Et il est où le cap' ?

- La ferme Chris !

- Vous êtes lourd … ça va mieux ton bras Jill ?

- Et bien mieux après avoir été piétiné par des gars de 100 kilos chacun ! Merci de t'en inquiéter !

- Ben quoi … tu savais qu'à la fin allait arriver les gars des cités qui viennent juste pour en découdre !

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois … embarque ce crétin de Brad avec toi ! Au moins il fera le trouillard autrepart et ne nous mettra pas en danger !

- Il s'est barré quand ?

- Juste au moment où les types ont chargé …

- Parle pas trop Barry … ta mâchoire est en mauvaise état ! … Donc le bouclier avait une faille … Et le cap' ? Ça me dit toujours pas dans quel état il est !

- Il n'a presque rien ! Juste une côte cassée et une épaule déboitée !

- Et lui il en a déboité combien Enrico ?

- Je dirais qu'il a battu tous les records ! Il en a envoyé une bonne cinquantaine à l'hosto et arrêter une centaine ! Et après les journalistes vont encore dire qu'on en a arrêté d'une dizaine et fait une centaine de blessé !

- Et pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous pour se faire soigner ?

- Et bien … j'imagine qu'il est au bureau en train de traquer Brad sur le net et de réfléchir à une sanction pour vous … D'ailleurs, où est Joseph ?

- Ben … hier il est rentré chez lui et … il est tombé sur le cap' qui l'attendait … il est en train de récurer les toilettes publiques à la brosse à dent dans les cités …

- Et toi ?

- J'ai prit mes vacances LOIN d'ici pour un LONG moment ! Pas fou !

- Où ça ?

- Jill … je t'adore mais jamais je ne te le dirais … déjà que j'ai la trouille que le cap' arrive à la moindre seconde … mais bon … je pouvais pas m'enfuir sans vous voir comment vous alliez donc … salut ^^ ! »

Chris se retourna et vit le nombre 23 … et une carte. Il la prit curieux et la lut. Il devint blanc et trembla avant de fuir sous le regard surpris de tous. La carte tomba au sol et après un effort surhumain Jill l'attrapa et la lut :

« C'est écrit « D'ici sept jours, tu mourras ! » … ?

- C'est signé ? Demanda surprit Enrico.

- Sadako !»

Un rire funèbre se fit entendre dans tous l'hôpital ce qui fit frissonner de peur tout le monde … parfois les séquelles les plus à craindre ne sont pas physiques … mais psychique !

**Encore une fois je fais des références à des films connues ^^ ! Pour la parodie des manif hélas (snif) on ne fait pas de pause goûter T_T ! **

**Sinon comme d'habitude une review ne faisant jamais de mal .... donnez-vous en à coeur joie ^^ ! Et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir le site de CITEA ^^ !**


End file.
